In Your Dreams
by Mistyrious Charades
Summary: Attending McKinley is hard enough when everyone knows you're out of the closet. But imagine how much different it gets for Kurt when he finds out he's got telekinetic powers… xXxKlainexXx A dark humor fic. I don't own Glee.
1. The Bully

In Your Dreams

**Summary: In which Kurt discovers his mind might just be more than enough to keep his bullies away. A dark humor fic. I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

If anyone asked Kurt Hummel what he'd most like to change about himself, he'd have to answer with, 'absolutely nothing.' Out of every student at McKinley High, he alone had the best fashion sense, was the most musically talented, and spoke such fluent French it was enough to rival the exchange student, Jacque, from Paris. His one wish pertained to the other students- oh, what he would love to change about them. He'd have to first start with his long time crush of course, Finn Hudson, and Finn's perception of the opposite sex. It would never happen though (as much as it needed to happen pronto). Of course, then secondly, he'd change the perceptions of the entire football team starting with Neanderthal David Karofsky. Kurt wasn't a mean vengeful person; he'd just liked to imagine a world where people were more accepting.

For starters, Finn was much too homophobic to the point where if Kurt so much as looked at him, he'd _flinch_. Karofsky, on the other hand, was- (ill-advised Kurt liked to think), as Dave took it upon himself with every opportunity he had to make Kurt's life a living hell.

It had all started one faithful day in freshman year as Kurt attended his first calculus class (rather excitedly as he had chucked a Hermione and prepared for the lesson beforehand). He had entered the room to the only vacant seat being beside a much too burly excuse of a student who needed to lose a few pounds.

He sat next to him regardless, whipping his calculator out of his brand new Prada satchel, and sitting legs crossed, tapping his fingers idly on the desk and waiting for the class to begin.

The boy stared at Kurt but Kurt did not reciprocate the gaze. A few minutes in, Kurt wasn't being paranoid; he could _still _feel his eyes on him. He sighed, turning to his newest fan and asked, "Is there a reason why you're staring at me? I'm sure you must be mistaking me for a fabulous Broadway star but really! You're making me feel rather uncomfortable."

The boy snickered and tapped his friend's shoulder on the desk to the right of him muttering, "Can you believe this loser?" His friend chuckled too shaking his head in mock belief. Kurt could feel the rush of blood to his cheeks. In his defense, he had not yet done or said anything to earn the name 'loser' so quickly. The boy turned back to face Kurt, "The only reason I'm staring at your mug is 'cos you look and sound like a girl. Oh, and thanks for the biro."

He helped himself over to one of Kurt's new ink pens and snapped it in half, "Oops!" he apologized most artificially as the ink flew freely, falling all over Kurt's expensive satchel. "My Prada!" he complained, very seriously annoyed now, causing the entire back row, particularly the larger boy, to erupt in cacophonous laughter, "Do you have _any_ idea how hard this color was to come by? Or even how much this cost?"

His rhetoric comments did nothing to make them feel guilty like he hoped they would have. Not even in the slightest. Kurt realized then that even an apology was very far now in the making too. In fact, the larger boy, who was now being spurred on by his friends jeering, could only offer Kurt one suggestion, "I'm sure it'll all work out once you visit your fag hairdresser and promise him a blow job if he buys you a new bag."

Now, Kurt was _really_ embarrassed. It was his first day here at McKinley and everything was going horribly wrong. Were they suggesting that he was gay before he had even said anything about his sexuality at all? And was it really that obvious? This only proved why he was glad not to say anything- those words had been so harsh and he hadn't deserved them either. _Sticks and stones_ thought Kurt, but he was sure somewhere the pessimists version of that poem ended, _"...but words will stick forever."_ From somewhere behind him, someone had thrown a paper ball at his head. It struck with perfect aim and bounced off and hit the floor. Kurt watched it roll as the boy's laughter turned into class laughter. Another one or two were shot at him, but none of them managed to hit. He swiftly picked up his bag, tears brimming his eyes, as he hurriedly collected his belongings and walked straight towards the exit—and into the Calculus teacher, Mr. Brown.

"What's going on here?" he demanded staring down at Kurt, who had managed to stain his own shirt in the process of trying to get his bag out of the room. Mr. Brown looked around to the ink spill on the floor where Kurt had sat previously, and the rolls of balled paper scattered shamlessly. "Can you explain, Mister-?"

"Hummell," Kurt offered timidly, but he was cut short by the class's continued jeering.

"I think you meant to call her Miss, sir!" called out another boy with darker skin, whose name Kurt would learn soon was Azimio, as Seriously-Needs-to-Lose-a-Few-Pounds made it a point to congratulate his friend on the remark.

"Quiet!" Mr. Brown demanded, "The whole lot of you! Hummel, get yourself cleaned up and I expect you back here in _ten_ minutes."

Ten minutes was nowhere near the amount of time Kurt would need to 'get himself cleaned up'. He was about to ask for some more time instead when Mr. Brown snapped before he could even so much as utter the first syllable, "And Hummel!" he added, turning to scrawl his name on the white board, "You're to attend detention this afternoon in my office! I won't stand for anyone disrupting my class."

Kurt had just gone from being Hermione in anyone's class to Harry in Snape's class. The injustice of it all was so unfair that Kurt was forced to protest against his punishment but the laughter of the boys in the back of the room grew so distinctly louder that Mr. Brown was forced to serve them detention too.

Kurt turned on his heel and hurried out of the room. He'd call his dad later to excuse him out of the detention. Burt was good like that. Kurt didn't return to his Calculus class.

Over the next few years, he made it a point after that day to avoid Karofsky, but the boy seemed to have memorized Kurt's time table. He always showed up when Kurt least expected it. He'd gather all his friends to heave Kurt into a dumpster, lock him in the girl's toilets, or more recently, shove him into the lockers. The latter course of action physically hurt the most as Kurt on several occasions noticed he was bruising as a result.

Kurt had but save one friend at McKinley. Her name was Mercedes Jones. After a brief uncomfortable moment in which Kurt was forced to reveal his sexuality to her after Mercedes had an awkward crush on him, the two were now inseparable, seen reading magazines in the hall, and voluntarily both going into the girl's toilets together to fix their hair. (Somehow, the McKinley girls didn't seem to mind Kurt in there; a win-win situation as it was a lot safer than going to the men's toilets and running into Karofsky's crew, or Karofsky himself for that matter).

Mercedes, quite coincidentally, never happened to be around when Kurt was getting bullied. He supposed this was because Karofsky must have felt uncomfortable harassing him around a girl. Not that _that_ had stopped him before, but Mercedes was no ordinary girl. She didn't let anyone give her attitude and even though she was the friendliest person Kurt knew at McKinley, she was also the girl who nobody stopped to mess around with.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked horrified, as Mercedes arose from the cafeteria about eight minutes too early.

"Keep your wig on, Diva!" Mercedes offered, a little confused by Kurt's clinginess, "I was just going to my locker."

"I'm coming with you!" Kurt said quickly; if he didn't go now, he'd have to go by himself later and he wasn't prepared to risk getting shoved into a locker by Karofsky again.

"...but you haven't yet finished your lunch?" Tina, a newer friend of Kurt's through Mercedes, said aloud, "If you're so desperate for a locker buddy, I can tag with you to your locker after you eat?"

Kurt was humbled by her offer but he quickly glanced over Tina. Although it was rumored that Principal Figgins thought she was a vampire, she was no where near as intimidating as Mercedes. Kurt shook his head, "You can have it, Tina! I mean, you could do with some added color in your cheeks. I'll be fine tagging along with Mercedes."

"You better catch up then, white boy!"

Kurt swiftly turned; Mercedes was halfway across the cafeteria. He bolted after her catching up just as she made it to her locker. "Kurt," she said slowly, staring at him with a confused look as she opened her locker, "You know I love you but there's gotta be boundaries. What I'm trying to say is that you're getting awfully clingy. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you had a crush on me. Now, what's up?"

Kurt sighed. He had to tell her. She had been so understanding when he had come out, surely she'd treat him with the same understanding again? Especially now that they were friends. Kurt had only hesitated telling her about Karofsky's bullying before because- as she had never witnessed any of it- he wasn't entirely sure she'd believe him, and he didn't want to come across as a paranoid freak and lose his only confidante. But they had become that much closer now, and she really was his best friend. "Well, you see Mercedes, there's this jock and-"

Kurt never finished because with one quick _SHOVE(!)_that he had not seen coming, Karofsky slammed him, sideways with all his strength, into the lockers.

Anger seemed to reverberate through Kurt. He was only vaguely aware of Mercedes yelling after Karofsky, ("YOU WANNA COME HERE AND TRY THAT AGAIN, YOU JERK?"). He was only vaguely aware of Karofsky yelling back at her, ("Bring it, ARETHA!") What he was aware of though, very aware of, were two clearly pressing matters. One being that if he could just for _once_ get back at Karofsky and stick up for himself, that if he could cause Karofsky an _ounce _of the pain that he, Kurt, had to face then he could just... but, there was also that other pressing matter and Kurt couldn't think anymore of the first one because he was so incredibly focused on the way his head was hurting so much to the point where it felt for the tiniest of moments that his brain was about to explode and then—

Karofsky never saw it coming. There he was, strutting along the hallway, like he was the biggest thing at McKinley and then out of nowhere the locker in front of him swung open and hit him across the face.

Everything around Kurt suddenly grew very quiet. And then as quickly as the silence came, normal assumed, started by Mercedes' harmonious laughter as she yelled out, "KARMA! Take _that_ Karofsky, you jackass! K-A-R-M-A!" She helped Kurt up from where he had slid onto the floor where Karofsky had pushed him, "My God Kurt, that was the most hilarious shit I've seen all year! What have I been teling you? There _is_ a God!"

But Kurt did not join in Mercedes' laughter and she was too busy fishing books out of her locker to notice he was troubled. Kurt wished she would ask him if that was the first time he had been bullied, anything to keep him from thinking that—_no_, of course not.

It's just that Kurt could have sworn in the instant where the metal collided with the bridge of Karofsky's nose, and the same instant where Kurt's headache, (now miraculously gone), had reached absolutely unbelievably unbearable pain, that he had somehow caused that locker door to swing open and hit Karofsky… but the idea seemed absurd, insane even. He couldn't have done that…

Could he?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you have subscribed for story alerts to 'Baby Makes Three,' chapter two will be out soon! I just happened to be re-reading a few Stephen King classics today and this idea just jumped out at me and I had to write it. I hope you enjoy this; I had a lot of fun with this chapter and I've got great ideas for the later ones too, so please stick around! **

**Xoxo Emceee.**


	2. The Transfer Student

In Your Dreams

**A/N: I don't own Glee. Thanks for all the responses received for the last chapter! Em xx**

Chapter Two

David Karofsky looked like hell.

Worst part of it all, he couldn't really explain how he had ended up in such a predicament. All he knew was that when he had woken up the next day- the day after the door to someone's locker had unexplainably struck him in the face- he felt like his nose was broken.

The doctor had told him he was _extremely_ lucky it wasn't. It was however, clearly bruised and required a rough horizontal bandage, the ugly kind that no one liked to wear. He dared anyone in the school to challenge his reason for wearing the bandage: he was telling _everyone_ that he had got himself into a minor sport's accident. Like he would confess that it was his own bad luck for pushing a… _girl_.

Karofsky had to admit though, that he teased Kurt _a lot. _But the boy- if you could even call him one- deserved it. He practically pranced around asking for it. However, there was a strange feeling that Dave couldn't quite shake off since their last encounter; a feeling that raised the hairs on the back of Dave's neck…

He felt that if he so much as looked at Kurt one more time, he'd have to face something a lot worse than a badly bruised nose.

o.o.o.o.

Word was buzzing around McKinley High as fast as it had the day the student body had found out Quinn Fabray had been pregnant. But this juicy bit of news had nothing to do with an illegitimate pregnancy. No, _the_ big news: a new student was starring amongst them. He had transferred from a private and prestigious all boys academy. That was as much as Kurt knew however, for that was as much gossip Mercedes had. She had been discussing this with him on their way to class.

The school's football team soon joined them in the hall marching in as if they were part of some royal procession. Kurt took sight of Karofsky's nose and felt a twinge of unexpected guilt. Nothing else had happened to suggest that Kurt had actually hurt him, but the weird part here was Karofsky seemed to not want to even _look_ at Kurt, almost as if he was afraid Kurt might hurt him again. Kurt was the master of this look which was why he noticed Karofsky wearing it immediately. Oh, how the tables had turned. Kurt himself first wore it that fateful day during Calculus and now Karofsky… Karofsky had it on now. But the real question remained why.

"Karofsky seems unable to look at me," he told Mercedes, "That's weird right?"

Mercedes shrugged, "Pardon me Drama Queen? Do you _want_ him to start shoving you into lockers again?"

"No of course not," Kurt replied shortly, "But why am I getting the feeling that he's scared of me?" Kurt had not yet told Mercedes that he suspected he may have hurt Karofsky but he wanted to see if she suspected it without knowing his theory. She shook her head, "_If_ he's scared of you, it's only 'cos he's guilty of everything he's done to you so far and worried that it's all gonna come back tenfold on him now that he's been justly served. But I don't think he's scared of _you_ specifically. It's not like you're the one who sweetly damaged his face. We may have seen what happened but he's going around telling everyone he got into some football thing anyway so don't worry about it doll."

Kurt didn't say anything right away. He was busy distracted by the plan that was formulating in his head—one that he suspected he would come to later hate himself for even thinking. "Stay here," he told Mercedes, "Watch this and then tell me you don't agree Karofsky thinks I'm out to get him."

"Kurt? Wait, what are you gonna…? KURT-?"

He didn't reply and Mercedes did not follow after him. She stood at her locker unsure of what else to do except maybe just to keep an eye on him. Kurt was now marching right up to Karofsky who hadn't yet noticed him approaching.

Kurt tapped him on the shoulder and the second Karofsky turned he jumped. Azimio, Dave's closest friend noticed the reaction and was forced to say something. "Karofsky? What the hell? You scared of fairies now or something?"

Karofsky turned a bright shade of red but moved far from Kurt so that he was now positioned as far away from him as possible, "Azimio… it's just… I…He…"

Dave then muttered something incomprehensible, something Kurt couldn't quite pick up. Next thing he knew, Azimio was rounding on him, rolling up his sleeves, "You think you're some punk now, Hummel?" Kurt's eyes widened and he slowly walked backwards as Azimio became even more threatening walking towards him, causing Kurt to collide with the locker behind him.

"Normally I'd laugh at my friends if they admitted what Dave just did. However, something about your damn face just makes me _want_ to hit you…"

Instinctively, Kurt yelled out Mercedes' name, (_"Mercedes…!Mercedes!MERCEDES!"_), but she had been watching the whole scene anyway and was running towards Kurt as the gap between Kurt's face and Azimio's knuckles were drawing to a close… but someone reached Kurt's rescue first, and this was no ordinary someone.

Like something out of a Disney movie, with his dark curly hair and hazel eyes t'was a dashing young prince who had come to save Kurt Hummel. Kurt didn't recognize his face. At the very least, he was positive that if he had seen a boy that beautiful he'd have remembered it. In one quick swift movement the prince grabbed Azimio's wrist, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Azimio shrugged him off easily, "Get off me you fag! Don't think I don't know what gay school you've just transferred from! Now your boyfriend here fucked with my friend. _No one_ gets to do that and get away with it!"

"That's a heap of bullshit!" interrupted Mercedes who had caught up just after Prince Charming. "Kurt was in a heap on the floor from where the Neanderthal had shoved him. He was miles away when Dave got what was rightfully coming to him!"

Azimio shook his head in disbelief. In his confusion, he turned around to question Karofsky but he had fled into a sudden sea of students and was nowhere to be seen.

"I may not know exactly what's going on right now," Azimio admitted, "But trust me, when I find out, I'm warning y'all I'll be back Spice Girls."

At that, a nearby jock handed Azimio a slushy which, he promptly took and slowly emptied right on top of Kurt's head. Kurt sighed, looking towards the ceiling as the juice ran through his hair and soaked his shirt, before sliding down against his jeans. Closing his eyes, he felt his heart stammer faster and his head begin to hurt. Last time this had happened, Karofsky had been hit in the face with the door to someone's locker.

This time the hall's school sprinklers went off.

o.o.o.o.

Kurt was absolutely sure he recognized the exact instant he knew Blaine Anderson would be his friend for life. It was after all, identical to the time he had recognized the exact instant he would one day be performing a duet with Barbra Streisand. The second the sprinkler's had gone off, when Blaine had taken Kurt's hand and ran with him through the raining halls of McKinley High, it was _then_ that Kurt just… knew.

"Thanks for jumping to my rescue!" Kurt noted as they hurried to escape the water. "My name's Kurt, by the way! Kurt Hummel!"

"You are indeed welcome, Kurt!" replied Blaine who was taking lead for them both, "Blaine Anderson."

_Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine_. Even his name sounded delicious.

"Man, guess there was no need for me to put gel in my hair today!" Blaine joked rushing them into a flooded bathroom to help Kurt clean himself up. He quickly ran a hand through his curls, fixing his hair in the mirror. "I'm so sorry you had to wear that slushy."

"Nothing I'm not used to!" Kurt said, "I'm sorry I started the sprinklers."

He realized what he had said as soon as he had said it. It was one of those realize-what-you've-said-once-you've-said-it moments. His eyes grew wide and he quickly turned to the sink to wash his face properly and avoid looking at Blaine.

"What do you mean you started the sprinklers?" asked Blaine, "You were standing right next to me when they went off…? Unless you've got some Carrie thing happening and last time I checked that Stephen King classic was a work of fiction."

Good guess, Blaine.

Kurt turned the tap on faster, attempting to rid his hair of smelling like raspberry, "I don't know why I've suddenly found some pathological desire to admit this to you, and I realize how insane this sounds but… I think I _am_ trying to tell you that I've been getting my Carrie on."

"Hmm," Blaine acknowledged and Kurt caught his pondering expression in the reflection of the mirror, "I actually think that's pretty cool."

Kurt was so relieved that Blaine had said that, that he reacted the way he did, that he believed Kurt, that he didn't doubt Kurt's ability or even his sanity, when he didn't even really freaking know him, but- he hadn't notice Miss Pillsbury step out from behind one of the cubicles.

"Hello boys," she greeted tentatively, "Excuse me and my delayed appearance, I don't mean to embarrass you. Please be aware I was only originally hiding from you both, because I'm strongly against upsetting students who haven't yet realized they've walked into the wrong bathroom, but I only just agreed to make an exception to that when…" She took one look from Kurt to Blaine and then back to Kurt. "Your conversation just felt like maybe Kurt you need a little guidance. How about we have a chat in my office, what do you think?"

Kurt sighed in defeat. He could see no way out of this. Of all people, he hadn't meant for the guidance counselor to hear his secret. She would no doubt stamp a crazy sticker on his head. He wished he and Blaine had been alone and kicked himself for not checking before having opened his mouth. As he followed Miss Pillsbury out, he turned over his shoulder and looked at Blaine who shrugged and really genuinely meant his next two words, "Good luck."

Kurt knew he had nothing to fear with Miss Pillsbury. She wasn't exactly the strictest or most feared teacher at the school. He racked his brains trying to find a good excuse as to why he had just told the new kid he thought he was Stephen King's late original masterpiece.

"So!" began Miss Pillsbury taking a seat and ushering Kurt to do the same when they reached her office, "Let's get straight to it! Would you like to explain to me what you were telling the new student in the girl's bathroom?"

Kurt had one thing going for him and that was he knew Miss Pillsbury wouldn't be able to talk about this conversation with anyone other than himself. "I lied to him okay! I was just trying to look cool in front of the new kid. Miss Pillsbury, can I please go? If this slushy dries, not only will my skin be ruined, but bugs will start finding me attractive."

Miss Pillsbury may have had a daft vibe but there was a reason she had made it as a guidance counselor, "Kurt, exactly why did you find the need to have to lie about yourself? You should accept yourself for all of you, just the way you are."

Kurt shook his head, "Miss Pillsbury, out of every student here at McKinley I find it safe to say I alone am the most accepting of who I am, just the way I am. Did you know I just recently came out to my best friend, Mercedes Jones? If that's not accepting me for who I am, then please tell me what is!"

"My hat's off to you, Kurt, I'm sure telling her that would have been courageous. So tell me then, why the sudden need to lie to Blaine?"

Lie? No, Kurt wasn't lying. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on but he wasn't _lying_.

He took a deep breath, reminding himself that Miss Pillsbury could not repeat a word of this to anyone. "Look… all I know is that strange things seem to happen when I get upset. Whether it's because I'm upset because I'm afraid, or upset because I'm sad, or even just damn right pissed off, that's when I get these… headaches. They go as quickly as they come and I can't control them or what I do but when they really begin to hurt it's when the stuff happens. Yesterday, a locker door met with David Karofsky's face just after he'd shoved me into the lockers and today the sprinklers went off after I was slushied for no apparent reason. Now Karofsky is scared of me and I'm pretty sure the hallway outside is flooded. So tell me Miss Pillsbury. Aside my Carrie theory, what do _you_ think is going on?"

"Kurt?" she asked quietly, "Has anyone is your family ever been diagnosed with a mental illness? Or had hallucinations?"

"Miss Pillsbury!" Kurt objected, "I'm not crazy, I'm telling the truth!"

"Of course you are sweetie," she acknowledged but she didn't appear to believe him at all. He watched her hand reach for the phone, "I think I might have to have to call your father. Is that okay?"

"What? No, of course not! You can't bring him into this! This is a confidential conversation!"

She nodded, "That's okay. We don't have to tell him! Only, I think he has the right to know the truth and I just thought you'd find it easier explaining it to him if I was there. It's hard news to break to a parent all by yourself. You may have found the courage to tell Blaine and me but explaining this to your dad might result in a little speechlessness. From both parties."

This Kurt could not disagree with. He took out his phone and handed it to Miss Pillsbury. Not only was Burt number one on his speed dial but he would also answer the call faster if it came from Kurt's cell.

"Fine. Call him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Question: Would you rather prefer long chapters and slow updates or short chapters and faster updates? I appreciate the feedback! Hmm, also how do we think Burt is going to react to all of this?**


	3. The Coffee Mug

In Your Dreams

**A/N: Special thanks to ****Kurtsie,**** you're always the first to review, don't ever stop!**

**I don't own Glee.**

Chapter Three

Kurt drummed his fingers on Miss Pillsbury's desk. His dad had been on loudspeaker when she had called him, "Kurt?" he had heard his father's voice on the phone, "Everything all right?"

"Actually Mr. Hummell, it's Miss Pillsbury, the guidance counselor from McKinley High. Would it be okay if you dropped by my office as soon as you can?"

Silence. Then, "Is Kurt okay?"

"I'm fine, Dad!" Kurt confirmed.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Miss Pillsbury hung up the phone and handed it back to Kurt. As he continued to drum his fingers impatiently on the desk he observed Miss Pillsbury out of the corner of his eye. She paused from her computer every now and then to take sips from her coffee but she more often than not kept staring at Kurt almost as if she were afraid he was going to run out on their meeting- or bust a light bulb with his mind… or fly through the window. Kurt on the other hand, was very interested in her very ugly unfashionable coffee mug.

If I could just make the mug fall off the table, I could prove to her I'm telling the truth. Sure, she still might want to get me checked out by a psych but how _do_ I force a headache on myself?

"Miss Pillsbury?" Kurt asked, eyes not wavering from her coffee mug, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Kurt!" she smiled, "What do you need, honey?"

"Can you insult me, please?"

Miss Pillsbury was taken back, "I beg your pardon?"

"Say something to insult me! Pick anything you like!"

Miss Pillsbury glanced at her watch. _I wish Burt Hummel would hurry up._ "Okay Kurt, sweetie, I know I said I'd be willing to help, but it isn't right for me to—"

Kurt held up a hand to silence her. "Trust me on this. I can't take credit for the originality as I went home and watched Matilda three times last night but just yell at me. Yell at me and call me a fag or tell me I'm a big girly gay freak gaylord, capital G, whatever the kids are calling it these days…"

"Kurt, I'm a teacher, I hardly think half those words are appropriate to call my students or anyone for that mat-"

"Are you going to yell at me or not?"

"Kurt, that's the second time you've interrupted, I don't appreciate being talked ove-"

"YELL AT ME!" Kurt demanded standing up out of his seat; his eyes still lay determined on that damned pink coffee mug of hers.

"Mr. Hummel, sit down!"

"YELL AT ME! YELL AT ME!"

It was working; Kurt's heart began racing. If she wasn't going to yell at him, she was making him angry by _not_ yelling at him. Now if only those headaches could start…

Kurt was so involved in what he was doing he hadn't realized a still soaking wet Mercedes enter the room.

"KURT? Why the hell are you yelling at Miss Pillsbury? The whole school can hear you from a mile away-! In fact, even our freaking competition is now aware of the set of lungs you have!"

Miss Pillsbury was now cowering under her desk. Kurt was so fierce and focused and unaware of everything around him and it damn right frightened her. She closed her eyes, "This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening…."

"Answer me, white boy!" argued Mercedes—she did not like being ignored.

"FINE! If Miss OCD here won't yell at me, then you do it 'Cedes! Yell at me! Yell at me! YELL AT ME!"

The blinds in the room started rattling. Mercedes quickly turned her head momentarily distracted but then stared right back at Kurt who was still avidly staring at Miss Pillsbury's coffee mug.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you? Ten minutes ago, you were the nicest person I knew! Ten minutes ago you were my best friend! And now, in two seconds flat, you're throwing it all away! Kurt! Stop this!"

She reached a hand out to divert his attention but he shoved her away. It all happened very fast. Kurt suddenly felt a tremendously broken heart in the room and he snapped out of his focus. He was suddenly very aware of how upset Mercedes was with him. She didn't say anything, she didn't even have to look at him and he knew.

"Mercedes…" he whispered but she had slammed the office door behind them. Kurt suddenly reached for his aching forehead as he ran out of the office following her.

The coffee mug lay in shards on the table.

"Mercedes!" Kurt yelled after her but she was running too fast for him to catch up, "MERCEDES, I'M SORRY!"

He stood defeated, bringing the hand held from his forehead to his heart as if someone had stabbed him. He leant back against the lockers and shut his eyes. His head hurt ever so lightly. Why was it so bright in here? The lights in the hallway flickered on and off slightly but not enough for anyone to pay attention to Kurt.

Well, almost anyone.

"Kurt?" a soft masculine voice asked, leaning up to look at him and make sure he was okay. Kurt recognized the voice at once, even though he had only just met Blaine today. How do you forget a voice that beautiful?

"She didn't deserve that," Kurt admitted, "I'm a horrible friend… I yelled and—"

"Hush," Blaine soothed, "And yeah, maybe all of Ohio heard you… and your dad, but-"

"My dad's here?"

"Yes," Blaine nodded, "I bumped into him by accident and the first thing he asked me was where Miss Pillsbury's office was…"

Kurt gulped, "Is that where he is now?"

Blaine shrugged, "I suppose so… Kurt, are you okay?"

Kurt didn't answer Blaine. He walked over to Miss Pillsbury's office and though the journey was short he felt like his legs were made of lead and were holding him back from getting there faster then he would normally. He finally made it to the doorway.

Miss Pillsbury was still under her desk. The ugly pink coffee mug still lay broken but the coffee itself was slowly dripping cold onto the floor in front of her. There were a few papers strewn messily across her office and one or two books had fallen off the shelves. The blinds were broken too. And in the corner, with his arms folded, stood Burt Hummel.

"Kurt, can you close the door please?"

Kurt said nothing and quietly closed the door. He didn't know whether to sit or to stand or to ask Miss Pillsbury if she needed any help. She had begun muttering incoherently under the table. After what felt much longer than a few minutes, Burt strode over to her and offered her a hand, helping her back to the seat. "Is there a towel around here I could use to clean this up?"

Miss Pillsbury finally seemed to regain her voice again, "Not necessary!" she said cheerily, as if Kurt hadn't just attempted to redecorate her office the way Harry had done Dumbledore's, "Please, take a seat."

"Kurt?" she asked, looking up at him, "Would you like to take a seat also?"

Kurt still didn't have the heart to say anything and immediately sat down on the chair besides his father.

"It appears to me," she said quietly but not before looking straight at Kurt, "That Kurt has a lot of anger bottled inside him and this anger sometimes appear to broadcast itself in a way that teenagers wouldn't normally quite showcase it."

Neither Kurt nor Burt said anything. Kurt was in shock. Even after she had _seen_ it…. even after she had witnessed his—well, he liked to refer to it as his Carrie Power—she was making it out to look like he had serious attention and anger management issues.

"There have been incidents," she continued, "from the recent tantrum in my office, to other students mysteriously being injured and our school sprinkler system malfunctioning. And, Mr. Hummel, they all appear to be linked to your son. I'm going to have to suspend him for the next three days, effective immediately. Principal Figgins will be notified of this and this may or may not be placed on Kurt's student record."

She stood up from her desk and held out her hand to Burt, who stood up in suit and shook her hand in return. Kurt knew that while in the past he had been excused out of detentions because of his father, there was absolutely no way he was getting out of this. Guilty as ever, he did not protest but he had knew he owed her an apology, "Miss Pillsbury, I'm not trying to excuse myself out of punishment but I really am sorry."

She nodded her head shortly to acknowledge it but he wasn't quite sure she had accepted it, "Please leave my office," she said quietly, meeting his eyes. Kurt followed his dad out through the door.

o.o.o.o.

The drive back to the Hummel's house had never been quieter. Kurt couldn't bring himself to say anything and Burt seemed to be too distracted in thought, or maybe he was too busy concentrating on his driving? Kurt couldn't quite pick it but he wished his dad would say something.

"Dad?" he whispered tentatively, playing with his hands, not being able to quite look him in the eye.

"Not now, Kurt," Burt answered shortly, "Wait till we're inside."

Kurt was let out of the car just before Burt had finished parking. He fumbled for his house keys and made his way to the family room where they had both had held many a discussion. Kurt decided right then that he would tell his father the truth. If he didn't believe him, he'd understand, but his gut instinct was telling him Burt had the right to know.

His father shortly joined him taking a seat next to him. He still couldn't quite bring himself to look at Kurt. "So…." He started, briefly pausing, "Care to tell me what's going on kiddo?"

Kurt sighed—it was now or never. So he started from the beginning. He told him about Karofsky being a jerk and how the locker had mysteriously swung out at him. He told him about Azimio and the slushy and how the sprinklers had happened to go off at the precise moment. Then he added the part about Miss Pillsbury's office and how even though Mercedes could testify everything he had told Burt, she was also the last person who probably wanted to speak to him right now. And then, finally, Kurt told his dad the theory behind the matter.

"I think… and I know this sounds crazy but—I think I'm Carrie reborn again."

Kurt was so sure his dad would get the reference but Burt shifted in his seat momentarily, "Wait—that journalist from Sex and the City?"

Kurt was shocked—shocked that his dad knew even that much about the show, "You watch that?"

"No!" Burt denied, though he seemed a bit pink, "Your mother used to… now, you were saying?"

Kurt only wasted a moment's hesitation, "I think I have telekinetic powers."

Silence.

"I don't expect you to believe me!" Kurt quickly added, "And I'll go pack up my things and let you send me to a psych ward because if I'm crazy I wanna know. I'll take any explanation as long as I find out what the hell's going on. I'm scared, dad. And I really need you right now."

Burt continued to sit there without saying anything. Kurt sniffled loudly trying very so hard to fight the flood of tears that threatened to cascade off his face at any second.

Finally his father sighed, turned to him, and whispered in a choked voice, "I don't think you're crazy, Kurt."

He stood up and held his son for the longest time and this time Kurt did not hold back as the tears fell freely from his face. When he opened his eyes and finally moved away from his dad he noticed him staring at several picture frames now hanging in midair. Kurt expected him to be mortified by it and he tried to force them back down from where he was standing, but when he couldn't figure out how he ended up walking over and manually placing them back to their respective locations.

His back was turned to Burt when his father spoke again. "There's something you need to know Kurt."

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, staring down at a very old picture that had been taken at his sixth birthday… the one right before his mom had—

"Your mother had telekinetic powers too."

It took a while for Kurt to register what he had just heard but oh! The second it did… "-What?"

"I didn't tell you this before," Burt admitted, "Because it wasn't my news to tell. And then when she died, I thought it best not to tell you at all. Without the proof I didn't think you'd believe me and I needed us to be able to trust each other not have you off thinking I'm a deranged wacko."

Kurt just stood there and turned back to the photo he was holding, staring at his mom and touching the photo as if doing so he could somehow reach out to her. Burt walked towards him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

If Kurt had a penny for how many times he was asked that today…

"No," he admitted, "But I will be. I think I'll go visit Mom tomorrow. I might as well, since I can't go to school."

Burt nodded, "I think she'd appreciate that. Especially under light of recent circumstances. Dinner will be ready soon. Do you want me to call you down when it's done?"

Kurt however, was feeling rather tired, "Actually, maybe just keep it aside in the fridge for me. I think I'll just go to bed. Today has been completely and utterly exhausting."

As he walked over to the stairs, Burt called out to him again. "Is there anything aside your telekinetic powers that I should know about?"

Kurt didn't know why but he sorta got the impression that he knew exactly what his dad was hinting about. "Yes Dad. There is something else. I'm gay."

Burt nodded, "Well that probably wasn't so much of a secret. But thanks for telling me."

"Wow," Kurt surmised, "Am I really that obvious?"

Burt shrugged, "Give me some credit! I have known you since you were born. I reckon I'd be one lousy dad if I didn't know. But Kurt, please know that this doesn't change my opinion of you in the slightest. I still love you the same and I just want you to be happy, regardless of whom you bring home."

Kurt smiled, "Thanks, Dad."

o.o.o.o.

Azimio hadn't been able to corner Karofsky about his flake out in the halls that day and couldn't find him when school finished. So he sent a quick text to his mom and drove not to gym but to Karofsky's house.

When he arrived at the door Mr. Karofsky answered. He greeted him, informing Azimio that Dave was out back by the pool. "He came home early from school today," Paul told Azimio, "He seemed… frightened, though I couldn't quite place exactly what was going on. I'm glad you came. He could really use a friend right now."

This surprised Azimio to no end but he showed himself out back to where Dave was swimming laps. He halted when he noticed Azimio and slowly swam over to where he now stood by the edge of the pool.

"Dude!" Azimio asked crouching down lower to talk to Dave, "What the hell, man?"

Dave shrugged, "Dunno. That freaking fag fairy has got to me man. I can't explain it but he did this to me. He's a psycho, it'd just be better if I stayed away from him."

Azimio shook his head in disbelief, "Well, whatever. Just tell me of the freak touches ya, I'll gladly fix his whole damn face."

Karofsky offered a smile, "What are you doing here? Don't you have gym?"

"I do! But I came to see where your sorry ass got to."

"Oh… Well, thanks, I guess. You got your gear with you? You can swim a few laps if you like. We all know you could do with the exercise!"

"Ohhhhh fuck you man!" Azimio said but he was laughing. "Just wait till I get back out here! I'm gonna smash your ass!"

"I ain't Hummel, butt-boy!" Karofsky joked, but Azimio was still laughing. "Okay, I get it! You wanna play like that, fine! Give me a sec, I'll be back and then you'll be sorry!"

He returned moments later after getting changed. Karofsky was still waiting inside the pool egging him on, "Oh nice outfit, Azimio, make sure Hummel doesn't see you in that, he might come on to you!"

Azimio raised his middle finger to his friend and walked over to the side of the pool. Dave watched him from inside staring at his friend.

Who was still standing at the edge of the pool.

"What are you waiting for?" Karofsky asked, "Is it too cold for you? Get in here and beat my record!"

Azimio however was rooted to the spot. He could see the water, and he could climb onto the ladder, and he _wanted_ to get in, oh, how he wanted to but… he just couldn't.

"Something's wrong man!" he yelled out to Karofsky, "I can't get in!"

"Why not?" Karofsky asked, "Are you scared I might smash you instead?"

"No way in hell!" Azimio said, "But something's still wrong! I just can't do it."

"What the fuck's wrong with you?"

"I don't know—why are you so scared to look at Hummel?"

"I don't know… maybe it's 'cos I'm afraid he'll come onto me."

But Azimio slipped back over the ladder onto the dryer part of land and shook his head. "No. I saw you today when he touched your shoulder. You freaking flipped out man. You flinched. That's not because you're scared he'll try coming on to you. That's just because you're… well, scared."

Karofsky sighed, "So you're trying to tell me, you can't get in the water for the same reason?"

"I don't know," Azimio shrugged, "But if this has anything to do with Hummel being some sort of freaky voodoo gay witch or something, I'm gonna find out!"

o.o.o.o.

Kurt had drifted off to sleep very easily after talking to his father. He was still upset about being suspended but the fact that Burt knew two of Kurt's most important secrets allowed Kurt into a peaceful enough sleep.

But the peaceful sleep was rudely interrupted later on that night.

At first, Kurt thought he was hearing things. But he was no light sleeper, and it sounded like somebody was throwing rocks at his window.

And he wasn't wrong about that.

**A/N: Wow, I received even more alerts for this story last chapter and it felt pretty awesome to say the least! ;) Hope you guys enjoyed this too! Em xx **

**Note: **_**Baby Makes Three**_** is still in progress! I had a little writer's block but low and behold, I've been cured! Won't be much longer for that update so stick around!**


	4. The Movie Star

itIn Your Dreams

**A/N: After attempting to make contact with everyone who has given this story the time of day, the response I got for the last chapter has been amazing! I cannot thank you guys enough!**

**So without any obligation, ****please review****! I'd really like to turn this story into become something that you'll continue to enjoy reading and it's so much easier to do that with your feedback. **

**Once again, special thanks to ****Kurtsie**** for being made of awesomeness & ****Goldthwaite**** for becoming my super awesome beta!**

**I don't own Glee.**

Chapter Four

It was just after five p.m. and the sky was already dark. Had you asked him an hour ago, Blaine wouldn't have guessed that a thunderstorm would have been on Lima's agenda for today. But the looming dark clouds above him suggested otherwise. He'd be best off guessing again.

The temperature had dropped and everything in the graveyard smelt like dead grass and dried flowers. He also had an odd feeling that someone was watching him. He couldn't really focus on the eerie feeling however, for he was watching someone too.

Kurt lay in Blaine's lap near the headstone of Mrs. Hummel's grave; his eyes were closed and he had been out since he had fainted twelve minutes and seven seconds ago. Blaine knew he should have gone to get help as soon as the first two minutes were over but something in the air told him that it was right to just sit there near Mrs. Hummel's grave and just- wait for Kurt. After all, Kurt was just sleeping. He would wake up eventually.

He had to.

o.o.o.o.

_Fifteen hours ago…_

Kurt was scared. It was one in the freaking morning. Who on earth would be trying to get his attention by throwing rocks at his window now?

This was the kinda stuff that only happened in movies and characters would always rush over when someone was trying to get their attention like this, but Kurt didn't think that was all that practical or safe. He sat up in bed, staring at his window, and then somehow, willed it to open. He didn't have time to ponder the fact, but his head hadn't really hurt all that much this time when he had done it. The rocks stopped coming and Kurt felt a little more comfortable now to go and investigate.

He slid out of bed, tiptoed across his bedroom floor and peered outside. It was very cold and windy and Kurt missed his warm bed already. A slight mist spread out over the front yard and it was hard to see where anything was.

This is ridiculous, thought Kurt, as he went to close his window again—until someone finally caught his eye.

She looked like a movie star; she was dressed all in white and her warm brown hair hung freely past her shoulders. She looked up at Kurt, with beautiful blue eyes just like his, except they were filled with a certain sorrow. His heart reached out to her instinctively and he smiled; she smiled back turned her head and vanished into the night.

Kurt tried to call out to her but his voice seemed to have forgotten how to work. Then it suddenly dawned on him that it didn't really make sense for him to be staring out a window- because he didn't even have one in his room. As soon as all this started to connect, Kurt found himself, staring not out a window but at the dark wall of his room in the downstairs basement.

_It was a dream,_ he told himself_. She slipped into my subconscious because you thought about seeing her today. That's all_.

Kurt desperately reached out, touching the dark wall for the briefest of moments before turning around and heading back into his bed attempting to sleep.

What Kurt didn't realize however, was that that seeing his mom had not been a dream. If it was, he would've woken up from it.

o.o.o.o

The next morning at breakfast, Kurt was going over the very vivid image of his mother's apparition from last night. Now that he was awake and more alert, he believed that it was some sort of sign that he should definitely spend time at her grave today. Burt paced silently around the kitchen, pouring himself some coffee and finally settling down to read the paper at the table. He noticed Kurt's uneaten bowl of cereal. "Someone's hungry today," he remarked by way of greeting. It was the first thing he had said to Kurt all morning.

Kurt sighed, "Yeah, Starving."

"You alright, Kurt?"

He nodded slowly, "I'm fine, I just saw—I had a dream about mom last night." He had changed his mind about telling Burt the truth at the last second. He had only just told his dad that he thought he had supernatural powers. He didn't want to risk upsetting him with news that his mom was appearing to him too.

Burt turned back to his newspaper, "So I take it you'll still be seeing her today, right?"

"I'll be sure to give her your love."

"Promise me one thing then," Burt said seriously, folding his paper and placing it to the side, "Promise me, you won't get too lost."

Kurt was confused, "What do you mean?"

Burt stood up placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "I don't expect you to understand now, but you will later. I'm off to work, you call me if you need anything okay? Oh, and make sure you call Mercedes for your homework, I'm not letting you out of that."

"Mercedes isn't talking to me," Kurt said quietly.

"Have you even spoken to her since yesterday?" Burt asked, "Call her up and apologize. At the very least, if she doesn't know where you are going to be over the next three days, she's bound to get worried."

"Yeah, I will. Thanks Dad."

Burt patted him on the shoulder as he left the house. No sooner had he gone that Kurt's cell began ringing.

It was a number he didn't recognize. He didn't have a lot of contacts and out of his entire list it was really only Mercedes and his dad who called him. Maybe someone had seen his YouTube videos and this was his big break.

"Hello?" he answered curiously. "This is Kurt Hummel and I'm currently available for any and all auditions!"

"…Kurt?"

Ah that voice…! He recognized it at once, or at least his insides did because they had melted away, but it was too much to hope that it was—

"It's Blaine," he confirmed, "I noticed you leave early yesterday. I was just checking in to see how you were doing. I had to promise Mercedes I'd audition for Glee club and do a duet with her to get your number, but I could sense she was worried about you too. Is everything okay?"

And so Kurt told Blaine exactly what had happened in Miss Pillsbury's office, how he had shoved Mercedes away, about how he had been suspended over the next three days and how he was planning to visit his mother today.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize that your parents weren't together." Blaine said, with genuine sadness in his voice, "Whereabouts does your mother live?"

Kurt paused. Of course, Blaine was just being courteous, he didn't know. It wouldn't make any sense for him to assume she was in fact, dead.

"I'm going to Woodlawn Cemetery."

Kurt heard Blaine sigh into the phone, "Kurt, I'm so sorry…. I assumed she—" Blaine didn't finish the sentence. Instead he asked, "That's the one on Spencerville Road, right?"

"Yeah, it's right next to Gethsemani Cemetery."

There was another, this time more mutual silence which was finally broken by Blaine, "Did you want some company?"

Kurt thought about it. Of _course_ he did. Even though he had only met the boy yesterday, there was something different about him, something special.

Blaine was someone he'd introduce to his mother.

They agreed to meet in the afternoon when Blaine had finished school. He had offered to skip that day but Kurt wouldn't hear of it. It was only his second day at McKinley and Kurt refused to be the reason for such an early nil attendance on Blaine's record.

At about four that afternoon, Kurt reached the ever familiar Woodlawn Cemetery. Blaine was already waiting for him standing by the hood of his car. Kurt walked over to him.

"Thanks for coming Blaine, you didn't have to."

Blaine waved a hand, "It wasn't a problem. You're going through something and it didn't feel right to let you be on your own."

Kurt nodded, "I appreciate it. How's Mercedes?" He started to walk towards the gravesite, Blaine right behind him. "She's fine," he told Kurt, "She asked if I had called you yet and if you were okay. How did your Dad handle what happened at school?"

"He actually took it all rather well. He said—" This was where Kurt had to pause because what he was about to say, was not something you usually shared with someone you just met. "He said that when Mom was alive that she had powers like me." Kurt suddenly stopped walking, pausing in front of a very familiar headstone. Besides him, he felt Blaine squeeze his hand. A gentle breeze blew the air and a sudden mist started growing fast around them.

"Where is all this mist coming from?" Blaine asked, "I should have checked the weather today. It's all so weird…" Blaine's voice faded into the background and Kurt turned to face him but what was weird was that Blaine was no longer in sight.

"BLAINE?" he called out, but the mist had become so thick now that he could barely see his hands in front of his face.

And then a gentle hand reached out to touch his shoulder from behind him. "Blaine! Don't scare me like that! This weather is totally freaking me out too just like the time Rachel crushed on Mr. Schuester and—"

Kurt turned. He wasn't facing Blaine. He was facing his mother.

"…Mom?" he choked out. She just stood there smiling, "Hi, baby." She had only spoken two words but her voice was different. When he was younger he had always believed that his mother was an angel but this was different. There was something almost regal about her voice.

He reached out to touch her, if only to confirm what he was actually seeing. The second he discovered just how tangible she really was, he hugged her tightly taking in her fresh, heavenly vanilla scent. "I miss you…" he whispered.

"I miss you too. You wanna take a walk?"

Kurt sniffed holding back; he hadn't realized he'd start crying. "I… I have to find Blaine, I need to find him."

His mother stared at a small scene behind him and Kurt turned again to see where she was looking. He saw Blaine and at once relief washed over him. Only something was definitely off. Blaine was sitting on the floor and a young teenage boy's head lay in Blaine's lap. The boy was a clone of Kurt.

"Is that me with-?" Kurt started to say but his mother jumped in to reassure him, "You and Blaine will be fine. Let's talk, Kurt. I'm afraid I don't have a lot of time and I've broken a dozen rules to be here."

Kurt agreed and took her hand as they walked through the cemetery. Kurt told her everything, making sure to include all the things he couldn't quite tell his dad. He told her about the bullies and how they were giving him a hard time, and he told her all about Mercedes and how they were best friends, he told her about Blaine who had only met yesterday but was really starting to like and then finally shifted the conversation to his new powers.

"Dad told me that you had them too," Kurt revealed.

"Oh my charming Burt!" she smiled to himself, thinking about him, "I miss you both so much. I have a feeling both my boys are going to be okay."

"I'm scared, Mom," Kurt blurted out, "I don't know how to control my powers."

She didn't say anything at first. Kurt noticed the mist start to clear around them and so did his mother. She looked a bit worried. "I'm running out of time…" she whispered, "Kurt I think your problem is that you are trying too hard to be in control. My advice for you is simple: lose yourself a little."

Something about his mother's advice brought Kurt back to what his father had told him earlier that day, "_Promise me you won't get too lost."_

Mrs. Hummel was beginning to fade away, "I love you, Kurt," she said placing a hand to his face, "Dream of me, sweetie."

"Mom, how do I do it?" Kurt yelled at her quickly fading image, "How do I lose myself without getting too lost?"

She was gone, the mist was clearing, but Kurt heard her say it even if it was just his mother's voice in his head.

"_Courage"_

"Courage"

Kurt gently opened his eyes. He was lying in Blaine's lap. The greatest look of relief swept over Blaine's face. He looked exactly how Kurt had felt when he had spotted him through the mist.

"Courage," Blaine whispered again.

"Sorry?" Kurt asked but Blaine misinterpreted the question as a statement instead. "Don't apologize, Kurt. I'm just glad you're okay. You are okay, right?"

Kurt nodded, "I saw her, Blaine. My mom. We talked for ages…" Kurt paused suddenly realizing as if it had just hit him then that he had woken up in the lap of Blaine Anderson.

"Oh wow this is embarrassing!" he said sitting up faster than an evictee walks off the American Idol stage.

Blaine furrowed his brows confused, "What is? I do not doubt that you saw your mom, Kurt so you have nothing to be embarrassed about. When you were in my lap, I wasn't worried. Your eyes were closed but your eyelids kept flicking back and forth like you were dreaming. You looked really peaceful."

"How long was I out?" Kurt asked, gazing up at the dark sky above them. It looked like it was going to thunderstorm. "And how can you not get homophobic about another boy lying in your lap?"

"You were out about fifteen minutes," Blaine confirmed, also looking up at the sky, "And what's there to get homophobic about?" He shifted comfortably closer to Kurt changing the topic, "Where did those clouds come from? I wouldn't have guessed it but it looks like we're in for a bit of rain. We should probably head back to the cars. Did you want to get some coffee at the Lima Bean?"

Kurt rubbed his now very cold hands together. Coffee sounded lovely.

And coffee with Blaine sounded perfect.

o.o.o.o

They reached the Lima Bean close to six that evening. It was crowded, but they managed to find a secluded spot for the two of them by a corner near the window.

"What did I miss today at school?" Kurt asked sipping at his latte.

Blaine paused lost in sudden thought, "Well not much really… we didn't really get a lot of homework—"

Kurt started laughing, "I meant the gossip! Has Mr. Schuester done something about his hair yet? Has Finn giving any hints that he might want to give up girls? Has Mercedes forgiven me?"

Now it was Blaine's turn to laugh, "Ohh, you want _that_ kind of news? Well, I'm pretty sure there's nothing to be done about Mr. Schue's hair or Finn changing heart. But, I think Mercedes is definitely missing you even if for some reason she hasn't forgiven you yet. I also ended up giving in to her and auditioning for Glee club today. I wanted to wait till I had settled in the school but I guess I owed her for giving me your number."

The thought of Blaine bargaining with Mercedes for his number was enough to make Kurt happy but the thought of Blaine singing, though Kurt had not yet heard him, forced a smile upon his face. "Really? What song did you sing?"

"Light Surrounding You, by Evermore. I was kinda inspired to sing it last night after I—after I met you."

A warm fuzzy feeling swept through Kurt and he knew it had nothing to do with the coffee he was drinking. "I wish I had been there to hear you sing," he whispered.

A grin spread wide across Blaine's face, "You will get the chance to, I promise. But you'll have to wait. I want to rehearse the song to make it perfect. Figgins asked Schuester if Glee could perform at the upcoming social fundraiser."

It was no secret that Figgins was the most frugal principal McKinley had ever had so Kurt had to ask, "What are we raising money for this time?"

Blaine looked a little uncomfortable but he promised Kurt it wasn't all that big of a deal, "Well, when the school sprinklers went off, there was a bit of property damage." Noticing Kurt's shocked expression, Blaine quickly added, "Nothing serious I promise! Just… it was serious enough to have to raise a bit of money and now there's an upcoming dance. Look at the upside, Kurt."

Kurt remained quiet but he knew Blaine was right. No matter what the reason was, they had an excuse to attend a party at school.

"My money's on Finn asking Rachel out." Blaine added. This bought Kurt out of his reverie. "What? I thought he was with Quinn." It shocked Kurt that he hadn't noticed Finn's change in partners, especially when he'd spent most part of the year pining over the boy.

"Oh he still is!" Blaine told him, "But there was something about the way they song their duet today in class. You don't watch as many live Broadway productions as I do and not pick up that kind of… _chemistry_ between two people."

Chemistry… Kurt was starting to think he and Blaine might have some. Blaine hadn't said anything yet that had indicated he may like Kurt a little more than he was leading him to believe- but he hadn't given Kurt any reason to not be too hopeful either.

"So this upcoming dance…" Blaine started and Kurt found his heart racing for reasons that had nothing to do with his telekinetic ability, "I was thinking if Finn didn't get a move on, I'd ask Rachel to go with me."

Kurt almost choked on his coffee, "Rachel? Rachel Berry? Seriously? I didn't think she was, you know, your type." So maybe Kurt had been getting his hopes up a little too much.

Blaine shrugged, "Although she's quite arrogant about it, she's got a really good voice. Her dream is to live in New York City which also happens to be my favorite state and she knows Broadway like I do, like the back of our hands. We talk endlessly about her idols, my favorites, Barbra and Judy and—"

Or maybe not.

"Okay Blaine, I'm going to have to stop you right there." Kurt didn't want to seem rude and he couldn't say he had been in this position before mainly because he had never had the chance to befriend anyone else who had come out or who had suspected to be gay but, he knew what needed to be said, "I know we only just met yesterday and I don't want to step outta line here but I think you'd be doing yourself a huge favor if you just maybe listen to yourself."

Blaine shifted in his seat a little uncomfortably, "Look… I know what you're trying to say. And I'm going to be honest with you because you've been incredibly honest with me over these last few days and I feel like I can trust you." Kurt found it comforting to hear that and his curiosity started to perk up. He felt himself drawn to Blaine, wanting to know.

Blaine looked around uncomfortably as he double, no; _triple_ checked that no one was listening in on their conversation. "I'm gay, Kurt," he whispered, "I'm gay as the sun shining every morning and as Neil Patrick Harris. I'm just- not ready to come out at McKinley. Not after what happened at my last school. And Rachel she… she thinks I'm funny and smart and she's part of the celibacy club so I don't have to worry about things getting too uncomfortable in the intimacy department. It's why she's the perfect beard."

Kurt could see exactly where this plan of Blaine's would go wrong and although he had better things to do then worry about Rachel's feelings it was again something that just needed to be said.

"As much as I don't like Rachel," Kurt admitted, "I don't think it's fair for you to lead her on. Or risk the heart of someone else who may really like you because you're closeting yourself with a girl who accepts you because she has two gay dads and knows how to relate to you easier."

Kurt had been very careful to imply that the 'someone else who may really like you, Blaine' was not in fact himself. Even he wouldn't get that too much ahead of himself. Blaine's face fell as he realized Kurt was right.

"I guess I'm just not as courageous as you are." Blaine looked seriously upset about the fact and Kurt instinctively reached out to hold his hand. He was glad Blaine hadn't recoiled or triple quadrupled checked to see if anyone was watching them.

"I'm not going to ask you to tell me what happened at your last school but, on a certain scale, if it was bad enough to make you want to date Rachel I think I can relate. Just know that if you want to talk, I'm here to listen."

Kurt's smile washed all of Blaine's insecurities away, "So…" he surmised, seeming to have found his confidence again, "Who are _you_ taking to the dance? I'm sure if you talked to Mercedes, she'll forgive you in a heartbeat."

"As tempting as it is, I owe her a lunch at Breadstix for being such a bitch. But, I've already decided, since you announced that you're going with Rachel, I'm going out with the next biggest drama queen at McKinley High—myself."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh out loud at Kurt's revelation, "You're taking _yourself_ to the dance?"

Kurt nodded, "And I'm going to be voted Social Queen and everything! Once my campaign starts running _everyone_ at McKinley High, my competitors included, will want to vote for me!"

"Uh, Kurt, I don't think this is that kind of dance…."

Kurt knew very well that this wasn't that kind of dance. But he also knew what the girls at McKinley High were like. He could already see half the Glee Club fighting for the crown. All he'd have to do, and it wouldn't be very hard, was convince Figgins that by creating the Social Queen for the purpose of the dance, more students, in a thirst for popularity power, would attend the fundraiser benefit thus meaning more money for the school.

"It's perfect!" Kurt cried, giddy with excitement.

"Do I want to know?" Blaine asked cheekily.

Kurt winked at him, "All you need to know is that I've found the perfect way to lose myself."

**A/N: Thanks again to ****Goldthwaite**** for offering to become my beta :)**

**Side note: Chris Colfer had mentioned in an interview that if he could cast someone as his mom, it would be Amy Adams! She's famous for starring in the movies 'Enchanted,' 'Night at the Museum 2,' and 'Julie & Julia.' I think Chris really thought this one over because she's an ideal Mrs. Hummel! Here's her picture here: ****http:/www./photo/file/amy_adams/Amy_Adams_**

**Note the hair and eyes! Zomg!**

**So what did you think? This has been my longest chapter yet! Please review :)**


	5. The McKinley Welcome

In Your Dreams

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! Thank you to ****Goldthwaite;** **without you this chapter probably would have never seen the light of day. Also thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited/alerted the last chapter. It has received the hugest response so far and my only wish is that you'll keep reading… Emcee xx**

Chapter Five 

_The McKinley Welcome_

Over the next few days that Kurt was suspended, he did several things. He called Mercedes apologizing profusely and promised to take her out to Breadstix. He downloaded "Light Surrounding You," by Evermore and listened to it a million times. He visited his mother again in the hopes that she would soon reappear to him in his dreams and he visited Figgins on Friday afternoon with a heartfelt apology about his previous behavior and the proposal he had to make it all better: Social Queen.

"I feel bad about the water damaged property," Kurt explained, "And humbly as I hold myself for being responsible for it all, I can guarantee we will even make more money then what's required to fix the property damage and, if you don't make a profit, I will personally donate five hundred dollars to the school."

With this notion Figgins had agreed, and Kurt had practically skipped out of his office. He knew exactly what he would be planning come this weekend and his mind was already made up over what he wanted on his Social Queen posters. Maybe Blaine could help him take the photos for the best shot of Kurt to advertise. And yes as far as Kurt was aware, Blaine was still planning to ask Rachel to the social dance- but that didn't mean Kurt wasn't allowed to steal him away any chance he got.

He was skipping so fast through the hallway that he almost wasn't distracted by Miss Pillsbury packing away her things in her office.

Kurt shook his head, skipped backwards a little bit and peered into her office. It definitely looked like she was getting ready to leave.

"Miss Pillsbury…?" he whispered; his nose wrinkled at the strong smell of bleach coming from the room. She didn't look at him, "Hello, Kurt. I hope your suspension has served you well."

He took a few steps forward, "Are you going somewhere?"

She nodded curtly, "Yes, I have some leave booked."

Kurt immediately felt guilty. It was no irony that she was taking this leave so soon after his little 'tantrum' with her in her office. "I'm sorry if it seemed I was stepping out of line by asking. It's just for a second there it looked like you had resigned and if that was the case, I knew it'd have something to do with me."

He tried to laugh the matter away as though by admitting such a thing she'd immediately say he was wrong but instead she simply shrugged.

"Well, I may not be leaving permanently, but I am taking this leave because right now… I just can't do this anymore. I know perfectly well what's going on Kurt, and I refuse to be part of it this time."

Wait… _what_? What did she mean by this time? Did she perhaps know other students who had the same abilities as Kurt?

Miss Pillsbury made for a prompt exit and Kurt was sure she was going to leave him there hanging. However, when she finally reached the end of her office she stopped, turned her head slightly and asked, "Kurt, how exactly did your mother die?"

Kurt was taken back for a second. No one had ever asked him that particular question quite so openly before. "I was six," he choked trying to bring himself back into the correct headspace, "Car accident…" was all he managed to mumble out.

"Hmm," Miss Pillsbury commented. Her tone was sarcastic and distant. She said nothing more and walked out of the office.

o.o.o.o

Kurt didn't think he'd ever admit to being happy to have returned to school, but come Monday, that was exactly how he felt. His friends Mercedes, Tina and Artie practically jumped him the second he reached the hallway. Even Captain of the Cheerio's, Quinn Fabray winked at him as she passed by his locker; besides her Brittany and Santana were all smiles. Puck punched him –a friendly punch of course—as he walked over with Finn who reached out his hand causing Kurt to blush embarrassingly when they shook on it on his return. But most surprisingly of all, was that even Rachel Berry had pulled him aside and admitted to 'missing his vocal talent at Glee club' and when he went to shake her hand, she practically leapt out at him and embraced him in a tight hug. Rigid from the notion, he patted her head awkwardly, trying to not think so much of her chest pressed against him and rather on what shampoo she was wearing.

"Cherry Blossom!" he yelled out. Rachel giggled and let go, her Broadway winning smile shining back at him. "Is that meant to be a safety word?" Kurt half-smiled awkwardly but Rachel was the kind of girl who not only got distracted very easily but changed topic just as often. "Blaine talks about you a lot," Rachel said admirably, as though Blaine should win an award for it. "He's a very good person, a great boyfriend and he accepts everyone for who they are."

_Everyone except himself_ thought Kurt who went to say it out loud but was stopped by Blaine who quickly appeared behind Rachel and put a hand on her shoulder. And since when had Blaine exactly become her boyfriend? Looks like Blaine had been busy too. Too busy even, to mention it to Kurt.

"Welcome back, Kurt!"

Kurt nodded, "Thanks. And thanks for helping me out with the homework and the lessons I missed out on last week."

"My pleasu-"

"-And taking me out to coffee after visiting my mom with me. Oh, and sticking up for me against Azimio _and_ Karofsky. Thank you too, for believing in me when Miss Pillsbury wouldn't… Do you want to come to my place after school?" Kurt had said this all rather fast and even a tiny bit sarcastic causing Blaine to stumble his words confusedly; he wasn't sure what Kurt was up to but he squeezed Rachel's shoulder just that little tighter and she took that as her cue to speak for him, "He'd love to! Blaine is a gentleman and will willingly help those in need. That is of course, when he is not scheduled to be assisting me, his number one priority."

Something about Rachel's tone was too smug and it got to him. "Tell me Rachel, has Blaine kissed you yet?"

Though he was talking to Rachel, he was looking at Blaine who was staring right back at him, eyes wide and wearing a what-are-you-doing expression on his face.

Rachel took a deep breath and when she spoke, it was with extreme confidence. "Blaine and I don't actively lust after the physical in this relationship to make it work. In fact, I find it much more appealing that he will be performing Evermore for me at the Social Dance then sticking his tongue down my throat."

"Is that so?" Kurt asked as the bell rang; Rachel turned to Blaine completely ignoring Kurt. "You coming, Blaine?"

He gave her an award-winning smile of his own. "I have a few books I need to swap over in my locker. Save me a seat?"

She smiled at him, planting a small kiss on his cheek and walking away even more smug then she was to begin with. The second she was out of sight, Blaine rounded on Kurt.

"What the hell was that about?" Blaine sounded more nervous than he did angry as if Kurt had caught him out on copying a test or something.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said noncommittally, "It appears I got a little carried away. But you would know all about that wouldn't you?" He turned to face Blaine so he was staring him straight in the eye. "Rachel's your _girlfriend_? Seriously?"

Blaine quickly defended himself, "I never meant for that to happen! She kinda just assumed we were going out after I asked her to the dance and I didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise."

"Or the courage to tell her the truth!" Kurt hissed. "I asked you to come over today to help me with my Social Queen posters. I'm sure Figgins will be announcing it shortly on the PA and I want my campaign to start right away. But if you'd much rather be prancing after Rachel, only seeing me when she gives you permission because she's your number one priority…."

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, "Just stop it okay. This is not easy for me. Rachel likes to assume things a lot. She assumed Evermore was for her too. But… you know who I'll really be up there for. That's what's important to me."

Kurt sighed, "Blaine, I…" But Blaine shook his head. "We've only just met, Kurt. Please don't judge me. At least—at least not before you get to really know me."

Who was Kurt to argue with that logic? "We better hurry and get to class, we're going to be late," Kurt mumbled. He turned to his locker, right next to Blaine's, and fumbled with the lock.

What happened next was not a pretty sight.

As soon as the door opened, Kurt was lost under an avalanche of tampons and sanitary napkins in one cruel senseless practical joke. On the inside of his locker, someone had spray painted the words, "_Welcome Back, Fairy Fag_."

Kurt just stood there paralyzed with embarrassment. The napkins unpleasantly surrounded him encasing him in a lemony fresh four walled unit of humiliation. He could feel the disgrace rushing to provide crimson to his cheeks and he sensed a frozen Blaine besides him. Within seconds, the hall had erupted into laughter. Students, both guys and girls alike were hysterical with mirth.

Mr. Schuester suddenly appeared trying to part the crowd, "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded and when he reached Kurt the answer was evident. He sighed and reached out to the still boy who took his teacher's hand and stepped out of the array of mess. He could feel Blaine brushing his back but could not open his mouth to thank him.

Blaine seemed livid, "This is the work of the football players, Mr Schue, I know it!"

But Mr. Schue seemed confused. "If you mean Karofsky and Azimio, neither of those boys is at school today. I marked them absent last period for Spanish. C'mon, Kurt, let's get you to class. We'll talk later with Figgins about who could have done this and we'll see to getting you another locker, too."

Kurt nodded, remaining silent. Of all the mortifying things that had ever happened to him, this was by far the most uncomfortable.

o.o.o.o

Dinner that night was a silent affair. Burt was extremely tired from his day at the shop and Kurt was in no mind to tell him what had gone down at school today. Blaine had already left even though being invited to eat with them as Mrs. Anderson had a tradition that Blaine always be home for dinner during weeknights. They had spent most of the afternoon creating Kurt's campaign posters, (Quinn and Santana had already self nominated themselves), and Kurt just _knew_ he wasn't deluding himself when he sensed Blaine had really been enjoying their time together. It was enough to make his day better after the horrible prank at school.

Now that Kurt was alone with his dad, he couldn't help but think of his mother. The other day, Miss Pillsbury had given Kurt the impression that he didn't know all that much about her death and he wanted to be proved wrong. Only Burt could do that.

"Dad?" Kurt asked quietly, his voice almost a whisper, "How did Mom die?"

Burt's answer came almost immediately though he was a little caught off guard by Kurt's query, "Car accident when you were six. You know this, wait… is everything okay?"

Kurt sighed; it would do no harm to tell Burt the truth. "I bumped into Miss Pillsbury after that meeting I had with Principal Figgins on Friday. She mentioned mom's death out of the blue and when I told her what had happened I was somehow under the impression that she didn't believe me."

Burt put his cutlery aside for a second, focusing his full attention to Kurt, the same way he did every time they discussed something important. "Emma knows very well how your mother died. She was, you could say, friends with your mom. For obvious reasons, your mom didn't tell many people about her powers. But I'm sure Emma knew. She owes your mother her life."

This surprised Kurt immediately; though it had happened about ten years ago, he hadn't remembered seeing Miss Pillsbury at the funeral. But then it struck Kurt that even if he had seen her he wouldn't have had any idea who she was. "Mom saved her life?" he questioned, "How, exactly?"

Burt knows that he should have had this conversation with Kurt long before tonight. But after the accident, Emma had pretended she had no idea who Burt was and it was much easier to forget her too, so he had played along with her charade and, even after knowing she was McKinley High's guidance counselor, still thought it best not to tell Kurt of her relationship with his mom come his freshman year.

"Emma was in the car with your mother when it crashed. She was supposed to be driving but your mother insisted to instead because Emma had hurt her wrist from… over doing it with her cleaning obsession. Your mother recognized Emma had a problem and was always there for her. I'm sure you would have noticed how she gets. But bottom line, had Emma been driving, your mother would have been alive. I don't blame her at all though. I guess that's why her OCD only became worse as traumatic incidents tend to have that effect."

Okay, so that partly explained Miss Pillsbury's actions. No wonder, she had refused to believe Kurt. It was Kurt's mom all over again... Kurt was curious though. What else did his dad know that he had not yet told him?

"Dad, what do you know about Mom's powers? What did she tell you?"

It was true. Burt never openly talked about a lot of stuff with Kurt but Burt was always honest with him. He may not have approached Kurt to proactively explain things to him but he always had an answer. All Kurt had to do was ask.

"Kurt, I don't really feel up to talking about it, I'm tired from work today. I told you about Emma because I should have a long time ago. But that's enough questions for tonight, okay?"

Well, that wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"Why the sudden change of heart? When did this topic become taboo? You were fine that day I came home from being suspended! You always said anytime I had a question, I could ask you and I _know_ this isn't the most comfortable thing to talk about but if you know something more, I'd like to hear it. I'm kinda in the dark here, Dad, and it feels really lonely."

"Look," Burt sighed, "I know you're going through something and I know you want answers but you have to understand Kurt, this isn't exactly easy for me either. Sure, your mom had powers, and sure there was a chance you could have them too but there was also a chance you _couldn't_. I'm not going to lie to you, Kurt. I was kinda holding on to that. You're already going to have to go through so much because of how open and honest you are of yourself and I was _praying_ that you wouldn't have to deal with this on top of everything. So I'm sorry, but as hard as this is for you to handle, it's as equally hard for me. It's not so much that you have these powers… it's the fact that it's happened to you. You're my son."

Kurt nodded in reply. There were simply no words. Thinking back, there weren't a lot of people who could do what Kurt was capable of. (And that was pretty much obvious before Kurt even discovered he had powers). Kurt knew an apology was in order, "Dad, I'm sorry; I never stopped to think what you may be going through. I just feel so scared all the time. I can't control them and I don't want to seriously hurt anyone." Kurt stopped to offer a small smile, "At least, not consciously anyway."

Burt reached out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I wish I could say your mom left you behind a self-explanatory DVD or instructions for me to pass on but, what I do know, is not the easiest thing to stomach or hear. Your mother… she suffered with a lot of heart problems. It had something to do with the irregular way her heart would beat when she used her powers. She also had bad headaches and would faint every so often. But I did my research when I found out this was genetic so I could be prepared for you. These powers are also incredibly rare. That's another reason I didn't tell you. Didn't want you to get too excited and then find out the gene hadn't carried over. But as your powers are genetic, it means that you and your mother have a bond, a bond that carries on despite her death."

Even though Kurt had not yet told his dad of his mother's apparition, he was sure Burt knew it was happening even if Kurt hadn't mentioned that it had already started.

"Kurt, I would also take a leaf out of your mother's book and be careful who you tell about this. Obviously, I'm not going to judge you. But there will be people out there who might. I don't want the village at my door with pitchforks and torches either."

"Did you just make a very weak reference to _The Crucible?"_

Burt ignored the question, "If you are serious about developing these powers, Kurt, you need a lot of focus, a lot of concentration. Your mom said meditation helps. It wouldn't hurt to look into booking a few classes."

"I'll Google it," Kurt promised, suddenly feeling very hungry, "Oh by the way; I've nominated myself for Social Queen at the school's upcoming fundraiser. My campaign starts tomorrow."

His dad raised an eyebrow, "Social Queen? Isn't that more of a feminine title?"

"Yeah," Kurt shrugged, "But you don't know what the kids at McKinley are like, Dad. Behind my back, they're always calling me a girl or a fairy or some sort of feminine identity, so why should I give them an opportunity to crown me a Queen behind my back? I'm out and I'm proud and if they want to crown me for it, they can do it to my face!"

o.o.o.o

There was an array of excitement in the school the next day as campaign posters for Social Queen started to hang up around the school. Blaine had helped Kurt put his posters up with "…a blue background to match your eyes."

How Kurt wished Blaine would shave his Rachel beard off already. Blaine couldn't even bring himself to hold her hand. They had to link arms whenever they were together. It was kinda funny actually.

By that afternoon however, there was something clearly off about the hallways in McKinley. Surely, hundreds of students made their way through them but this time, it was almost impossible to get through.

At the very end of the hallway, Karofsky and Azimio had returned and they were the head of all this chaos sitting at a desk and handing out posters for their own campaign.

Posters that looked very much like the ones Kurt and Blaine had put out this morning.

Posters that suggested Karofsky and Azimio were campaigning for Kurt to win.

Back the truck up- wait, WHAT was going on?

**A/N: Does anyone else think Nolan Gould (Luke Dunphy) from Modern Family would make the ideal lovechild of Kurt and Blaine? :O If only he had blue eyes, he'd be perfect… Emcee xx**


End file.
